A prior front end module is constructed such that peripheral parts such as head lamps are prepared and mounted on the front end module, and then the front end module is assembled with a front part of a vehicle body in a vehicle assembly line for the purpose of automation of assembly works of vehicle bodies and reduction in assembly processes thereof, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2007-126021A. In such a front end module, in order to fix the head lamps to the vehicle body with a high degree of accuracy, regardless of assembly accuracy of the vehicle body and a radiator core support, the head lamps are temporally fixed to the radiator core support at front side positions relative to their normal positions, and then the head lamps are moved backward and fixed to the vehicle body after the radiator core support is assembled with the vehicle body. On the other hand, recently a technology for absorbing an impact force became known. It teaches impact force absorption by moving down a head lamp in a case where an impact force is inputted from above of the head lamp at the time of crash, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-207061.